confederate_conquest_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Krawn
Matthew Krawn was a German-American who was born in Talcora, Florida before the war started, He is married to Carter Ander's daughter, Susan, and they have a son together, Jolung. By 1861 Matthew is forced to remain in Florida while working to provide for his son, and is separated from Susan, who is deported back to her home state of Maryland, shortly before the war begins, and is conscripted into the Confederate Army as part of the 87th Florida Rain Battalion. He is 18 years old at the beginning of the war. ''Bio 'Prior to the American Civil War' Karl was born on May 6th, 1843, in a town near Talcora, Florida. His father was a German Lutheran pastor, and the family atmosphere was cold and conservative. Though Matthew received some education while growing up, he did not have the means or desire to attend secondary school. In 1859, when Matthew was 16, he left home and traveled around finding work at factories in New Jersey, and farms in Pennsylvania and Maryland. He came to work at Carter Ander's farm near Sortar in 1860, and decided to stay as a farm hand rather than moving on to another location like he had previously done. While working for Carter, Matthew fell in love with Carter's daughter Susan Anders, and married her. In 1861, they had a son, who they named Jolung, and moved with his family back to his home state of Florida in hopes to provide for his family, after the Carter's farm began to experience hordes of Locusts eventually forcing a temporary shutdown to the Dairy Farm. In the summer of 1861, Karl was forced to remain in Florida, As of June 1st, Matthew had remained in Florida, after Susan and his son were forced back into Maryland, and was conscripted into the Confederate army. 'The American Civil War' 'Conscription' Matthew had been conscripted into the Confederate army, and was made a frontline soldier under the command of Field Marshal Glenn Torcus during the Union's Invasion of the Confederate State of America, and was mostly stationed in Florida most of the time, he would never see action until the late summer of 1865. However Torcus hardly ever listened to his warnings of engaging the enemy to close due to his caution of how resilient the Union were, during the early stages of the Invasion of the North in March of 1865. 'Second Battle of Antietam' Torcus was called to hold a massive field 7 miles outside of Sharpsburg, while most of the Confederacy was engaged with the Union around the river, it would be from here that Matthew would see action for the first time since his conscript in 1861, unfortunately, after holding off the Northern forces on the field with the use of both field artillery and Repetitive cannons, Matthew would soon discover with his own eyes, sometime after the failed assault, that the terrible truth that the regiment that was sent to assault his own was the very regiment of his father in law Carter Anders, who was wounded by musket fire. Carter Anders, is able to survive, and is eventually taken prisoner by the Confederacy, Matthew however was then sent off to take part in the Assault on Washington D.C. 'Siege of Washington D.C. Matthew's unit mostly held a defensive role during the Confederate Siege of Washington D.C and were mostly tasked with preventing the Union from attempting to reinforce the city from the North. Most Union attempts that tried to counter attack the Confederacy at Washington had to move past Matthew's regiment, in order to reinforce the trapped Union garrison in the United States capital, where despite multiple casualties sustained by both sides, the Union was never able to break through, from the north, where as the siege would continue last for over 11 months, until the city finally fell in January of 1866, but the sudden assassination of president lincoln, during the second month of the Siege would cause Matthew to field intense grief as he was a fond of the president, and even voted for him during his first term, even though he was a southerner. '''Northern Campaign 1866-1872 'Surprise Northern attack at Gaithersburg' After the occupation of Washington D.C Matthew's regiment was then sent over to the outskirts of Gaithersburg, a city that fell to the Confederacy 3 months prior, and was the very location where Carter Anders was being held prisoner. While stationed at Gaithersburg, Matthew immediately began searching for his father in law, and the two would eventually happily reunite in an underground kitchen tunnel area. Matthew then becomes concern for both Susan and Jolung's safety, as Carter hands him a letter that he received and was written to him not long before Matthew located him. In the letter, Matthew discovers that the Confederacy had overrun the town of Sortar, during its expansions into Maryland during the Washington D.C Siege, and that most of the food source and farms in the area had been forced to provide food for the Confederacy. His look at the letter is later cut short, when Torcus becomes drunk, and bangs the table demanding service from Carter, further forcing Matthew to return to his post. However the camp is soon attacked by a surprise Union offensive, when Union artillery rains all over, once again separating the 2, but Matthew is able to escape by wagon, as the rest of the Southern forces held back the Union offensive. During the initial fighting however, Matthew was called by Commander Torcus, and was sent over to Texas, where he would soon take part in the Western Campaign. 'Western Campaign' 'From Infantry to world's first Pilot' While stationed in Fort Richmond in Western Texas, Matthew eventually became a temporary artillery man, in order to test out the Confederacy's new rifled naval cannons that were being developed in or for use against the Northern Invasion, while conducting the tests, he would also serve as a pilot for the world's first Airship, that was eventually created on February 2nd, 1867, in order to be used to drop shells on targets from above. This switch of tactics would eventually force Matthew away from the frontlines all the way up into airborne bombing missions, during the first year of the Southern Invasion of the Western territories of North America, in hopes of taking over the state of California on the western coast line. 'Assault on Fort Washer' On april 18th, 1867, Matthew was eventually ordered to fly his first Airship mission against the United States Fort Washer, a fortress that was located in the Oklahoma Territory, that was considered to be the main gateway towards the main territories to the west, was repelling multiple assaults conducted by the Confederacy in the last 8 days, since April 10th, when the South first crossed the border and entered the territory. While still under the command of Glenn Torcus, who was among his crew on board the airship, Matthew, despite heavy wind currents, was able to successfully maneuver the foot pedaling airship all the way to Fort Washer, where 4 men were quick to unload large crates of shells, the result caused significant damage towards Fort Washer, allowing the South to breach through the main walls, and over run the outpost, forcing the Union to panic and flee west. The successful bombing, would be quick to make history amongst the world, as the world's first airborne bomber, which would also allow the Confederate forces to begin mass productions of the Airship by the end of 1867. 'Bombing of Tertrus' As 1867 drew into its summer years, the war in the west was going in favor for the Confederacy, as Union soldiers, mixed with cowboys and armed militias began to lose their towns and settlements one region at a time, As the war eventually reached the center of the New Mexican territory, Tertrus, a town located in the North western province was constantly supplying the local militias and towns people with guns and ammunition, that was being provided by the Union state of California, and was ordered by President Davis, to be eliminated, as the vast supplies of guns and ammunition towards the towns folks were making towns and settlements harder fro the South to occupy, thus giving the townspeople time to hold their own home lands until the Union main force could arrive to turn the tide against them. ''Personality Trivia'' Category:Men Category:Union Army Category:Confederate Army Category:Confederate States of America Category:United States of America